


Thunder

by SkywalkingHeroes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen or Pre-Slash, Luke has never seen a storm before okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkingHeroes/pseuds/SkywalkingHeroes
Summary: Luke has never had to deal with storms before, Han is there.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short little story when a thunderstorm was keeping me awake.

Han woke up to thunder. A loud boom that seemed to shake the temple that served as the Rebel Alliance's base on Yavin IV. Han rolled over to look at the tiny window on the opposite wall. Sure enough the rain was pouring down as if it was a rhythm to a song with the frequent flashes of lightning and booms of thunder were the melody. It wasn't that unusual for a thunder storm and certainly not the worse one Han had ever experienced.

Han rolled back over and was about to fall asleep when he heard a whimper on the other side of th small room. It had to be the kid since he was the only other person that had a bunk in this room. Before Han could roll over he heard the rustle of covers and the soft padding of feet walking to his bed.

Han rolled over again to face Luke, "Hey kid."

Han took a good look at Luke. He was wrapped up in a blanket but still shaking.

"Are you cold?" Han asked. Luke was from Tatooine was the night air of Yavin IV might feel chilly to him.

Luke opened his mouth to reply but before he could another loud clap of thunder happened and Luke turned to the tiny window frightened.

"What is that?" Luke asked turning back to Han.

Han understood what was wrong, Luke was scared of the storm because he had never seen one before.

"It's just a storm kid. Nothing to be worried about." Han answered. "Go back to sleep."

As Han finished his sentence another crack of thunder that felt like it made the room rock occurred. A whimper left Luke's mouth and Han sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this... again.

"Here kid" Han moved over in the bed and patted the empty spot next to him.

Luke stared at him until he heard a rolling boom of thunder which caused Luke to practically jump into bed. Han knew what was inevitable from previous experiences of letting Luke sleep with him because of nightmares.

Han wrapped his arms around Luke and rested his chin on Luke's head. Luke snuggled closer to Han's chest. Han moved one of his arms to Luke's head and started stroking his hair. Luke let out a yawn and relaxed.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome kid."


End file.
